Whatever it takes
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When you're about to turn 18 years old and this is your last chance to prove you have what it takes you would be surprised what you would be willing to do just to make it to the final 3, especially when everyone else you're competing against already made it to the finals. You need this more then they do. You'll stop at nothing to win this.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**A/N: Courtney's POV.**

* * *

It's season 5 and I'm playing with the best. Heroes Vs. Villains for the last time ever. This where it truly matters to all of us. After this there is no more chances for the rest of us! None of us are really cute anymore and we all know how this game is played. Most of us here have played so many times we know the game like the back of our hands. I've played this game 4 seasons and I'm not exactly the same girl I was when I started here back in season 1, none of us are. I've changed and this time I'm going to win it because I have the most to prove! I need a strategy that will get me to the end.

Let's take Heather for example. That girl can play hard and in season 1 she was a horrible person! Thank god she wasn't on my team. She was only 15 at the time, in fact so was I. Chris really didn't care if we lied about our ages he never cared much. So, Heather being this 15 year old little bitch back in season 1 playing her juvenile games, like reading Gwen's diary. Still, she made it to the final 3. Season two comes around and I had to file lawsuits just to get in! Heather had to go. I was glad she didn't make it that far. and then in season 3 when she took off with Alejandro?! She gets to win and she gets romance? really?! It seems she has come very far since season 1 and yet, I haven't? I felt my game was way better then hers! I had the hot air balloon! I should have been in season 2 from the start!

Then we have Duncan! The boy I love to hate who is now 18 years old and living with Gwen! Really?! They both get asked to play on season 5 and they plan on buying a house together if either of them win. Both of them had made it to the final 3. They honestly don't deserve it. I don't know how they ended up as Heroes either. Cheating on a plane like Duncan did is not very heroic and I'm not buying Gwen's true friend crap! She played me too! Gwen is about as much as a hero as Heather...

Gwen didn't even have a strategy! she was just like 'Let' hook up with Trent and then Duncan! they'll get me through the end of the game!' Yeah, so maybe she didn't say that in those word...But we all know she was thinking it!

Alejandro and Sierra both made it further than I did in season 3 too! This is why I need to make it to the final 3 this season! If some hot and sexy player can come along and play 3 girls and then still end up with Heather and a million dollars (If Heather ever got that money!) How does some Latin liar show up and do better than me? What about Sierra? She's a crazy stalker! She still did better than me!

* * *

So, on the first day we all sat around in some crappy table in the dining hall. Heather, Gwen, Me, Duncan, Sierra and Alejandro. We were all 17 and 18 now and nobody really spoke to each other. We all had bad blood after all those times we competed. Even Duncan and Gwen who were living together seemed to get caught up in the game and making threats to each other.

So there we were playing for the last time and making our game plans. Everyone had a different strategy. Heather was actually trying to play the new people who didn't know her well. She was trying to convince them she should be a hero. Duncan was sick of this game and decided that as long as he made it to the top 10 he didn't care. Alejandro made some plan up to sleep with girls and then vote them out...Heather was okay with this for some bizarre reason. Gwen's true colors were showing. She was never the friendliest but she became a complete bitch and ended up yelling at Duncan all the time for not focusing on the game. Sierra was constantly trying to get Chris to tell her what the next challenge was.

Me?

I found my way into Chris's bed and hoped that by doing that I would find my way to the final 3.

This isn't a ridiculous kids game on a reality show anymore. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win and if that means I have to sleep with Chris, I'm willing to do it. I could care less what Duncan and Gwen do anymore. I only care about winning, they wouldn't understand this though, they've all won before or at least made it to the finals.

Will it work?

I don't know.

I just know one thing...

I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win.


End file.
